Computer devices generally include input/output (I/O) ports or “jacks” for connecting to external devices such as a microphone, speaker, headset, etc. “Jack retasking” is where an I/O port is programmed to function as either an input or an output based on the external device connected therewith. For example, a direct current (DC) load associated with the external device is measured and, based on the load measurement, the I/O port “retasked” for the external device. However, different types of external devices often have load measurements associated therewith that are similar and/or indistinguishable, resulting in possible misapplication of “retasking” programming.